


Starlight

by only_forever



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_forever/pseuds/only_forever
Summary: Her hair is woven out of starlight on their wedding day.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	Starlight

"You look beautiful tonight, Katara." He whispers the words as though they carry the weight of the world, and his golden eyes are reverant. He doesn't let go of her hand as they cross the threshold of their bedroom, the Fire Lord's chambers.

Her lips twist upward into a brilliant smile, one that sets his heart ablaze. "Zuko... You're perfect."

As they wind up tangled together in their silk sheets, he doesn't dare close his eyes for fear of missing the way hers glisten or her smile widens or her nervous pulse leaps in her throat. Just as their wedding night comes to an end, before they finally drift off to sleep, he whispers softly into her hair, woven out of starlight.


End file.
